1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system and method for specifying factors contributing to enhance people's will to achieve results (to improve their ability) and a system and method for determining properties of people which are related to the specified factors.
2. Description of the Related Art
To achieve business results or improve any ability, there are employed some tools including: (a) a training tool, in the field of business, for improving “listening ability”, “presentation performance”, “planning”, etc.; (b) a methodology for efficient business achievement, such as “ABC analysis”; and (c) a tool for realizing business results, such as “management with a set goal”.
Even if such training tools are employed in the sales sections, there still remains a gap between those who achieve high business results and those who do not.
For example, suppose there are two sales persons both of who have almost the same business skills and in the same circumstances. Even in this case, there should be some gap in their business results between the two. Sometimes, a new employee may get better results than another sales person having much experience.
One of the reasons why there is the gap in the business results between the two types of sales persons is that they have or lack “the will to do it”.
No one yet has correctly found or specified factors which cause workers to have a mind to do it. Therefore, it is not possible to evaluate the will-enhancement factor of each individual sales person or sales division. As a result of this, no adequate instructions (or advises) for encouraging sales persons (or sales groups) to get business results can be provided.
There are similar problems for any field such as study, business, sports and so on.